


Two Kinds of DETERMINATION

by b7nnyst7ffs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen, Pacifist Route, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b7nnyst7ffs/pseuds/b7nnyst7ffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoi

A child walked up a beaten path. They wiped their nose with a quiet sniff. Despite going up the mountain there were still many trees and low to the ground plants. Mt. Ebott was a only slightly chillier than the valley. In the middle of summer there was hardly any snow on the mountain. The human child’s brown hair appeared almost strawberry blonde in the sunlight. They wore a green and yellow sweater and obviously expected that the mountain would be colder than it was. They had heard stories about Mount Ebott. The child grumbled irritably. They ran their hands down their face and let out a frustrated yell. So much for adventure. The child struggled to pick up a large rock and then fling it. With a loud thud the small boulder hit the ground. The small one was unsure where this tantrum came from, but they felt like they had been cheated. Despite the stories of people vanishing on Mt. Ebbot there were no dangers. There were only a few plants and a light breeze. On the path there were very few foot prints and most of them were the same size as theirs. Most likely other kids who came up Mt. Ebott on a dare. Kids could be so cruel to each other. They always got in each other’s way. It wasn’t as though there was anything worth returning to down the mountain. 

They wanted something extraordinary, but instead they walked up this mundane mountain for a terribly boring hike. They looked where the rock had landed and saw something dry and white on the forest floor puff up in a tiny cloud. The child halted their tantrum and walked to the white things. They looked down and saw footprints smaller than their own and some the same size in the white stuff. What was this stuff anyway? It was very dry, almost like fish food. The little one followed the footprints and saw more and more of the strange substance. They made it into a cave and saw that it was covered in the substance. They looked further inside and saw a large hole in the center of the cave. Legends also told of monsters being trapped underground after losing a war. The stories said they were inside of Mt. Ebott. The human child slowly inched towards the crater. They slid on the white flakes and quickly caught their balance again.

The small one tried to think about what else they knew about monsters. The child remembered learning that monsters would kill any human just to have their soul. They knew that when monsters died they turned to dust. The brunette froze. Was this white substance ... monsters? They covered their mouth and looked around the cave, there was so much. It was everywhere. The child began to run out of the cave, but then looked back at the hole. The deep blackness seemed to draw them in like a siren’s song. It whispered their name. Curse their curiosity. With their mouth still covered they ran to the hole. They felt the white substance shift beneath them while they ran and slipped. The small child slid forward again and gasped. They were headed right for the hole. The deadly space that separated them from the monsters. They grabbed at the ground getting the white substance under their nails. The tips of the child’s fingers were getting scraped. 

They called for help.

But nobody came. 

* * *

When the child woke up they were lying in a pile of old dolls. The heap of stuffed creatures were lying on the only patch of grass around. Some were old and rotting away while others just looked slightly faded. There were some toy brands they recognized. The child touched the back of their head and felt a painful bump. The child looked up and could see the top of the cave they had just been inside of. They called for help again. But nobody came. They spun around and looked at their surroundings. It was all pitch black. It was surprisingly warmer down here than on the actual mountain. Down. The child looked up again and remembered where they were. They were in the mountain. The child frantically ran as far right as they could and felt a rocky wall. They touched the rocks briefly, only to find how steep the wall was. The human grunted and stomped over the the forgotten dolls. They kicked one as hard as they could and shook their head. The child grabbed their head and took a few loud deep breaths. Getting mad in this dark space wouldn't help them. And hyperventilating definitely would only worsen the situation. They needed to be productive and strong. The brunette looked to where they kicked the doll and saw what looked like a doorway. 

The child smiled and,driven by DETERMINATION, briskly walked to the doorway. Sure enough, there was a large doorway standing in the darkness. There were two chunky pillars on either side of the door. Above the door were markings that the child was unfamiliar with. The human looked back at the sunlight shining down. They would get back. This wasn't goodbye to the sun. It was a greeting to new adventure. They looked in the next room and saw a tiny monster. The room was just as dark as the previous one. It was a dog? No it was a cat... Maybe? It had a cute bob hair style. The small, pale, _creature_ was scratching itself behind the ears. They were sitting on a patch of green grass. The creature wiped their eyes and looked up to the human entering the corridor. They smiled lightly when they made eye contact with the human. The creature did not break eye contact and sat up straight. The child slowly walked in the room and close to the animalish monster. 

“Hoi!” They began and the human flinched. 

They made a slightly disgusted noise that made the creature pause their speech. 

The monster continued, “I'm Temmie! Temmie da Tem. Oh meh, yousa newb to da undah grounds hmm?” 

Temmie asked enthusiastically and tilted their head. Temmie’s tail was unconsciously waving behind them. The human took a moment to realize they had been prompted with a question. The human nodded quickly. 

“Hewre want me to halp yas?” Temmie asked. 

The monster could hardly contain their excitement, and patted their paws against the ground. The human continued to scan Temmie suspiciously. The child turned and let out a dry cough. Temmie leaned towards the human. 

“Help?” 

The human asked, sounding more confused than scared. The child wanted to be cold and precise in this new world. The last thing they wanted was to be made a fool of. Temmie smiled brightly at the sound of a voice coming from the human. Temmie carefully took a step forward and awaited a reaction from the child. After receiving none they sat again. 

“Wit how our wittle world workes chu dopey. Is much danger fo somepersans. Cans ya twell?” Tem got up and spun once.

They finally find comfortable spot. Temmie watched as the human weighed their options. Of course there were no options. The human nodded and Temmie let out a giddy laugh. Temmie jumped to their feet and ran back to their patch of sunlight. 

Temmie winked, “Ready spaghettios?"

Tem scratched behind their ears again. The human watched the admittedly cute creature. Though their speech patterns were a tad strange this monster was just a bucket of joy and hot gas. The human nodded once more. Temmie hopped up and down excitedly. The monster let out high pitched squeals of delight. This was going to be so fun and _so_ easy. Temmie jumped one more time, as their little paws hit the ground there was a loud slam. A red heart slowly floated out of the human child’s chest. Temmie had to stop themself from licking their own lips. Immediately the human felt exposed. No longer letting themselves be caught in Temmie’s cuteness; mistrust began to be the main thought in their mind. The human could swear the heart in front of them was slowly pulsating. 

"Do chu seiz? Dat is chu soul! All 'o da chu is wight dere! It so sad n' so smwall." The human looked in awe at the heart. Dumbstruck at what the monster said this was.

The human reached out to touch the heart, “My...soul?”

Temmie grinned and her tiny ears flicked excitedly. "Butz chu can be a stwong soul. So stwong, if yousa gets LV. Datsa LOVE! In dis much danger world we gives LOVE through dese..."

Temmie's voice faltered for a moment. The tiny white flakes vibrating in anticipation for them to just come up with something. 

"Itsy...bitsy..." Temmie gulps, "friendliness flakes! Yous gots to catch 'em all doe!" Temmie showed off the sparkling flakes. 

The human bit the inside of their cheek when they saw the flakes. 

The human’s apprehension was ignored by Temmie as they said, “Gets 'em!!"

The flakes flew towards the human. Temmie’s directions to catch the flakes was very clear, but the human had mixed feelings. While Temmie was adorable and appeared kind this was not the human’s world. The child had no inkling of what this monster’s intentions were. In pure panic the human ducked to avoid the flakes at the last second. Temmie’s eyes lowered and the white fur on their back began to stand up. 

Temmie retained their smile as they said, “Hoi friendio, you didn't getsa no flakies. Temmie thinksa chu gon has to twy again."

Temmie was trying to hide the impatience from their voice. Tem summoned more flakes and they flew at the child once again. _This was wrong._ The human could feel their insides clench. Something was not right. Why wouldn't this creature want to hurt them? They were a human and Temmie was a monster. What were they doing? Their heart started to beat a little faster as they realized that Temmie might not be as friendly as they appeared to be. As a second wave of flakes sped towards them the human child again moved to avoid them, but a single flake managed to escape their notice and hit their arm. When the flake hit their skin it was like a bolt of electricity. The pain brought the child to their knees. They trembled in pain. The human looked at their arm and saw the flake had burned through their green and yellow striped sweater sleeve. The human quickly pulled down their sleeve and looked at the painful flake that appeared to be glued to their skin. It looked just like the flakes from the cave floor. The human child looked up at the laughing monster. Temmie let out a deep breath of relieved tension. Temmie's expression became dark. They tilted their head and gave the child a pouty lip.

"Whaz rong? You idiot." The monster chuckled, "In this world it's kill or BE killed.”

The human growled in pain. Temmie had planned this. The human child was not clumsy, Temmie brought them down here with those flakes. Temmie was no longer cute, they were a bloodthirsty monster. And this monster was _in their way._

“Only a WEAKLING would pass up an opportunity like this!" A ring of flakes began to surround the human as Temmie laughs, "DIE."

Temmie cackled loudly and fell onto their side with their little fuzzy legs in the air. The human was unable to defend. One flake hurt like hell, but this ring of them? This is where they would die. The human looked at Temmie and took a deep breath. The human child closed their eyes and awaited the flakes. Temmie looked up to watch. When they saw the child had accepted their fate they felt stale. They wanted fear and panic. Temmie smiled, but one way or another, this was game. 

"How fully unfair." Cold. Temmie felt cold when they heard that deep, regal voice. Temmi saw the wide, dark silhouette. Temmie dodged a fire attack with a loud yelp. Temmie hissed loudly showing off large fangs. The human child opened their eyes and saw another ball of fire fly at Temmie. The ‘friendliness flakes’ faded away. 

"Better scram!" Temmie said and fled into the shadows. The human squinted in the shadows to try and see who had saved them. 

“W-who are you? What do you want?” They winced at the fear in their voice.

How could they be afraid? The child stood up and held up their fists. They looked as the other monster walked into the light. He was huge. Maybe seven feet tall. His fur was white and short. He had long blond hair on his head and in his beard. He was wearing a long purple tunic with a symbol on it. They symbol matched the one over the doorway. He had long ram like horns on his head. He smiled carefully and took a cautious step.

"Hello child do not be afraid. I am Asgore caretaker of the ruins." He looked at the child and noted the fear in their eyes. The human kept their fists high. “Who are you?” The human child scanned Asgore suspiciously again. If Temmie fled this monster he must be strong. 

The human swallowed their pride and said, “I’m Chara.”

_**END OF CHAPTER** _


	2. Equations and Door Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the RUINS

Asgore smiled brightly. Cheeky little human. Asgore had to admit he found their spirit amusing.

“Do not be afraid.”

Chara kept their fists high, though they were no longer going to fight.

Asgore frowned and said, “Truly. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." He was gesturing to the doorway.

Chara continued to scan Asgore up and down. They would not be made a fool of again especially by a monster. Asgore stood in front of the only other exit.

Asgore took a short breath of air, “Allow me to guide you through the catacombs.” He smiled and coaxed Chara by saying, “Unless you’d rather wait for the creature.”

Asgore slowly walked into through the room to the next door. He hoped the human would have enough sense to follow them. Chara was shocked as he left. Chara covered their face with their hands. They just needed to think their way through the situation. Chara began pacing as they thought. They couldn’t go back the way they came and certainly wouldn’t wait for Temmie to come back. Chara didn’t trust the goat monster. Everything about Asgore gave Chara goosebumps. However, that door was the only other way to go. Chara bit their bottom lip and looked at the doorway. Steeling their DETERMINATION, Chara followed Asgore into the next room. When they entered the room Asgore was in the center of it. Chara looked up at the RUINS which loomed over them. They were a deep, almost royal purple that made Chara feel slightly inferior. They caught the split second change of face from Asgore when they entered the room. Asgore looked more relieved than theatrical. Chara had dealt with their fair share of fake smiles and artificial empathy. Words were all those plastic people had. Chara noted Asgore’s genuine emotion compared to the emotions of the past. Asgore cleared his throat with a big hearted smile. He took his time walking up the pale stairs. Red leaves gathered in small piles near the stairs, and the building itself seemed to be crumbling with age. Among the leaves there was a wooden stick. Chara took it and dragged the stick behind them as they followed Asgore up the stairs. The stick was brittle and weak, but it made them feel a little safer. As the two entered the next room. Chara assumed that all of the RUINS were this deep purple color. Asgore turned to look at Chara. Asgore smiled knowingly and put his hands together.

“Welcome to your new home innocent one. These are the RUINS.”

Chara’s eyes widened slightly.

‘New home?’

Even a monster couldn’t be dense enough to believe they would stay here. This room was smaller than the previous one. There was a haphazardly drawn path under Chara’s feet. Asgore glanced behind him. Chara followed his gaze to grey panels on the floor. There were six pale panels on the ground. The two in the center were on their own space. Chara began to quickly think about why they would be there. Asgore looked back at Chara and snapped his fingers. Chara shook themselves out of their thoughts.

Asgore gestured to the buttons and said, “Would you like my assistance in educating you in the operations of the ruins?” Chara looked at the buttons and then at Asgore.

“Sure?” Chara said.

The puzzle had to be more than it appeared. Asgore nodded and stepped on one of the grey buttons. He glanced at Chara and smiled. Their eyes were squinted in case there were any hidden secrets. He stepped on another panel and looked at Chara. After every panel he pushed he would look to the human. As he stepped on the final button he walked over to the bronze switch. He pulled the switch down and the dark purple door opened. Chara looked up at Asgore trying not to show emotion. Asgore looked Chara in the eye and analyzed their red irises.

Asgore grinned, “The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between equations and door keys.” Asgore sighed.

This boss monster seemed enamored by the simplicity of puzzle solving. Chara was at attention listening to his description of puzzles. If there was one thing the child was eager for it was a challenge. 

“One must solve them to go from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

Asgore chuckled and walked into the next room. Chara watched Asgore leave the room, their eyes burning holes in his back. Chara walked over to the panels and studied them. This puzzle, it was just as easy as they thought. If all the puzzles in the RUINS were this easy Chara wouldn’t have much trouble with them at all. Puzzles providing Chara with real curiosity, they followed Asgore through the doorway. Asgore looked almost surprised at Chara’s entrance. Asgore smirked and Chara realized that they too were smiling. Chara’s extra pep in their step was welcomed by Asgore. Chara quickly shook the dumb expression off their face and stood up straight.

Asgore cleared his throat and said, “To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches.”

Asgore looked back at the plain wisteria colored bricks and three bronze switches. Asgore thought for a moment. Perhaps he should have labeled the switches. _She_ would have labeled them.

Asgore looked back down at Chara, “If you need assistance I will be at the end of the room.”

He walked past the first switch and over the tiny bridge. Then, Asgore made his way to the spikes blocking the exit. He gestured for them to begin. Determined to solve the puzzle on their own Chara began looking around the room. The three switches were triggers for the spikes, but nothing about the switches stood out. Chara looked at a grey sign nailed into the wall. Chara looked at Asgore suspiciously and walked up to the sign. **Stay on the Path.** Chara was surprised when they read the sign. The path? Chara looked at their feet and was completely unamused. Of course the sign was not on the path. Chara studied the floor as they carefully walked back to the pale violet path. Chara saw the path under their feet sharply turn. Chara followed the turn and pivoted on one foot. They looked up and saw one of the three switches. Bingo. Chara hit the switch and heard a click.

They ran across the bridge and to the other switch on the path. Click. The spikes retreated back into the ground. Chara looked up at Asgore for approval. They tilted their head slightly with a muted smile on their face. Asgore appeared as though a weight was taken off of his shoulders. Asgore clapped loudly for the child’s success. He was beaming with pride.

“Excellent! I am proud of you, little one.” Asgore turned around speaking enthused as he continued to walk, “Let us move to the next room.”

Chara beamed at him, they had no doubts that they would solve the puzzle. However, having someone who was proud of them was...nice. Asgore seemed genuine and was really happy when Chara would succeed. Asgore was beginning to feel less like a threat and more like a home to Chara. Following a little closer behind, Chara continued onto the next room. Chara jumped slightly in surprise when Asgore halted them. Chara looked on and was surprised to see a dummy on the path. It was white and looked shabbily sewn together. It sat atop a thin peg leg. The dummy had two sewn in exes for eyes and no mouth.

Asgore bent down slightly, “As a human living in the underground monsters may attack you.” He said somewhat somberly and nodded to himself. “You need to be be prepared for this situation. However worry not! The process is simple.”

Asgore walked over to the fighting dummy and wrapped his arm around it. “When you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT you must strike up a friendly conversation. Create a bond or try to appeal to them so they will no longer want to fight you. If these ACTs do not resolve the FIGHT continue to stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.” Suddenly the dummy blew a loud raspberry. Chara jumped and looked the dummy up and down quickly. It changed from an off white color to an apricot one. Two beady eyes took form on the dummy’s face along with a pair of thick eyebrows.

“You ain’t gonna solve nothing gramps.” Chara looked at the sassy dummy and Asgore’s smile became a frown. Asgore rolled his black eyes and squeezed the dummy. The dummy let out a pained squeak.

Asgore smiled again at Chara, pretending he didn’t hear the dummy, “Practice talking to the dummy.” Chara looked over the snappy dummy once more.

Chara looked up at Asgore and shook their head. Asgore walked away from the dummy. They turned their attention to the dummy and held their fists up high to defend themself. Suddenly their heart slowly floated out of their chest. Chara gasped and reached for the heart as it flew out. The beating soul coming out of their chest made them feel so very exposed. Their soul was just out of their reach. Chara was bouncing on the balls of their feet and glanced up at Asgore. Asgore seemed to be analyzing Chara’s reaction to having their soul in front of them.

The dummy scoffed, “Go ahead. Hit me. Make my day brat!” Chara’s face scrunched up.

His voice was shrill but still gravely. Why was he so mad? They weren’t sure how just talking would stop a monster that wanted to kill them. Maybe talking to the dummy would lighten his mood? Chara decided they should play along. If nothing else Asgore seemed to be enjoying the show. Chara took a deep breath.

“Hello? Dummy, sir.” Chara said hoping that would suffice as conversation. They could swear the dummy looked close to popping a vein.

The mad dummy looked at them with lowered eyes and said, “You are just,” he slowly emphasised each syllable, “ _o-ver-flow-ing_ with personality.”

Chara growled at the dummy and ground their teeth. It took all they had to tolerate the dummy. At least Chara had tried to make Asgore happy. The dummy jumped on his one peg until he faced Asgore. Asgore still held his big goofy smile. Asgore obviously found the entire encounter humorous.

“Hey gramps they did it.” The mad dummy said stressing his final words. Asgore sighed and walked over to Chara.

Asgore patted their head and said, “Very good! You are doing very well.” Chara laughed quietly and looked at Asgore. Asgore began to walk out of the room. The dummy coughed twice and Asgore turned. Asgore smirked and pulled a shiny knife out of his robe. “Thank you for the help, old friend.”

“Yeah and don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Chara watched as the dummy took the knife from Asgore. They looked completely dumbfounded and gestured to the dummy. Asgore looked at the human child, “Hm?” Asgore turned, “Don’t mind him human. He’s all bark.”

The mad dummy perked up at the statement and said, “Not anymore gramps! I’ve got knives!” Asgore smirked and held the knife he had just given to the dummy.

“You’re out of knives.” Chara gasped. They had not seen Asgore take the knife back at all.

“You sneak goat son of a-”

Asgore covered Chara’s ears with his soft white hands. With a big smile and loud laughter he turned Chara away from the mad dummy and walked away from him. The brunette groaned sounding disappointed. The two entered the next room together. Asgore then walked in front of the human with his big smile that never seemed to fade. “There is another puzzle in this room,” The big goat monster stroked his bushy blond beard, “I wonder, can you solve it without my guidance?”

He raised an eyebrow. Asgore was challenging Chara. Chara sensed it immediately and smiled. Asgore chuckled and began walking again, to presumably the puzzle. Chara walked on the path closely behind Asgore. Suddenly a small frog monster jumped in front of them. Chara was surprised by the monster’s pounce and entered a FIGHT. Chara ground their teeth. 

_I N M Y W A Y_

Chara thought again and again. Those three words felt like an itch that could not be scratched. Temmie’s words rang like a bell, _In this world it’s kill or be killed._ They scanned the monster and it croaked ignorantly. Chara’s anger faltered thinking about what Asgore had said in the previous room. The Froggit croaked again, it didn’t know why it was there.

Chara spoke to the tiny Froggit, “Hello.” Chara wasn’t much for conversation, “You look lovely today?” The Froggit didn’t truly understand, but it was flattered anyway. The Froggit did attack with tiny flies, but it could not measure up to the battle with Temmie. They were a real monster. Chara reached for their stick and dropped it in front of them.

“I’m not going to fight you.” Froggit croaked in response and hopped away. Asgore a good seven feet away let pride curl his lips upward.

“Excellent.”

Asgore looked down at the tiny Froggit that had obviously strayed too far away from home. He allowed his eyes to glow a bright orange. The tiny Froggit whimpered with fear and kept hopping. Asgore looked up at the human child jogging to Asgore with a big smile on their face. Asgore’s eyes returned to their normal raven color and smiled. Chara was a little sore but had no visible injuries. They could see the smile on Asgore’s face and welcomed the positive reinforcement.

They looked up at Asgore and smiled, “Where is the puzzle?”

Asgore turned to reveal the large bridge lined with spikes. The human child’s eyes became like saucers. He gestured to the bridge. The spikes were small but still very sharp. Asgore looked to the dangerous spikes and seethed to himself. Asgore held his index finger up and he began walking across the floor. Chara watched carefully to view the path Asgore took. As he stepped the spikes either moved into the ground or didn’t. He slowly walked to the end of the bridge.

He turned and yelled, “Come now, solve the puzzle.”

Chara took a deep breath and stepped onto the bridge. The spikes sunk deep into the ground. They continued forward carefully. Chara looked up at Asgore and then back at the floor. Only a few more steps. Chara carefully walked to the end of the bridge. Asgore held his chest for a moment and smiled brightly.

Asgore patted Chara’s head, “To think I was afraid you would not be able to complete it.” Asgore put his hand on the child’s shoulder and guided them out of the room. “Shall we continue?”

Chara reached out to Asgore’s purple robe and held it in their hand. Asgore turned his head and looked at them. They smiled very briefly and held his robe tightly. Asgore smiled and chuckled. As the two made it into the next room Asgore stopped, making Chara bump into them accidentally.

“Child.” Asgore said and pulled his robe away from them. “I have a difficult request to ask of you.” Asgore turned around and looked down at Chara, “I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.” Asgore shook his head while Chara stood by confused, “Forgive me for this.” Asgore turned and swiftly walked away. Chara watched him go with their trust in hand. Chara was alone.

_**END OF CHAPTER** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap was not created by me! The creators are the lovely popcornpr1nce and the radical coastrobbo. This is the pacifist route. It's really good garbage.


	3. Twenty in the RUINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More friends to met ahead. It's time to go Home. There is a REAL monster in the RUINS.

As Asgore sped off without them, Chara's uneasiness flooded back. Suddenly left alone, Chara wondered if Asgore really did have some ulterior motive to guiding them so far into these RUINS. Was he planning on abandoning them? Chara closed their eyes and their ears began to ring in rage. Of course Asgore left them, he was just another Temmie that had decided to lure them into a more intricate trap. Slowly Chara headed to the end of the room. They were clutching their stick close to their chest, if they were to fight Asgore here then so be it. This room was a lot longer than all of the previous ones, and Chara kept a close eye on their surroundings, checking for any possible ambushes or traps. As they reached the end of the room, Chara halted their steps. There was a large pillar on the side of the room. Chara stared at the pillar and took one more step forward. Chara stared at the big pillar and squinted. Asgore peeked his head from behind the pillar. Asgore emerged from his hiding spot with a grin on his face. 

"Greetings, my child. I hope that I did not make you worry. I did not leave you." Asgore walked over to the pillar and patted it, "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time."

Asgore smiled and grabbed Chara’s shoulder, Chara was surprised by the touch. Asgore’s touch was heavy handed and warm and in no way malevolent. Chara felt immediate shame for doubting the old goat and smiled with him.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Asgore clapped his big hands and rubbed them together in anticipation, “however, there was an important reason for this exercise. To test your independence. You see I have some business to attend to, and you must stay alone for a while."

Asgore ruffled Chara’s hair with a knowing grin on his face.

“I am going to have to _recommend_ that you remain here.”

Chara nodded up to Asgore understandingly. As Asgore turned to leave the room he stopped in his tracks. His eyes brightened with a promising idea and he turned to Chara. He reached under his purple tunic and pulled out a tiny flip phone. It had a thin, long antenna and there was a small crack on the screen. 

“I’ve been stricken with a brilliant idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call.” 

Chara took the phone and examined it. Chara didn’t know if they’d ever seen a phone this old before, let alone hold one. They just hoped the tiny block still worked. 

Asgore bent down to Chara’s level, “I will run back if need be. Alright?” Chara smiled at Asgore as he left. He called back to Chara saying, “Remember to be good.”

Chara smiled and waited a few minutes holding the tiny box on old technology. Chara tapped their small fingers against the dark, cracked screen. Chara opened the phone to see dusty number keys and the contact name _ASGORE_ jittering on the screen. Chara called the preselected name.

It rang only once, **“This is Asgore."** Came Asgore's slightly distorted voice. 

"O-oh! uh.... I didn't actually expect that to work..." Chara mumbled. Realizing that it was probably difficult to hear over the static, they spoke up a little. "Sorry, I just.... wanted to say hello."

Chara listened to the silent static for a short moment.

**"You only wanted to say hello...?"** After another quiet moment Asgore chortled, **"Well then, hello! I hope that suffices."**

He said continuing to laugh and then ending the call. The loud dial tone made Chara flinch. They closed the phone and looked at the old flip phone for a long moment. They sighed and put it in their brown pant’s pocket. Chara tapped their foot impatiently and even took a few minutes to pace. Chara looked into the other room and groaned. Staying in this room was _torture._ How could anyone not be curious about what was beyond this room. They wondered what else was waiting for them in The RUINS. More monsters, that was obvious. Puzzles, definitely. Asgore said the RUINS were full of them. And what about what awaited them beyond the RUINS.....? The more Chara thought about it, the more impatient they became. Chara would be directly disobeying Asgore by leaving and for some reason that made them feel wrong. Making a decision, however disobedient, Chara stood up. What authority did that dusty old goat have over them in the first place? Chara was curious, and didn't mind exploring more of the RUINS on their own. If they ran into any serious danger, they could always just call Asgore for help. Chara walked into the next room. 

Chara saw a Froggit sitting in the next hall and began to walk towards it. Their pocket vibrated and a loud pinging could be heard from the phone. The tone startled the Froggit that was sitting patiently. The Froggit turned it's head towards the human and then towards the phone. Chara dug in their pockets mumbling every curse they knew to themself. Chara pulled out the loud brick of 90’s technology and offered the Froggit an apologetic shrug.

They answered with a frazzled, “Hello?”

**"Hello?"** There was a bit of static, **"This is Asgore. You have not left the room have you?"**

Chara cringed at the question, “Um, actually-” they began.

**“Not that I do not have faith in your puzzle solving skills!”** He quickly defended, **“I only want to keep you from danger. Oh never mind. Just...be good? I’m no good at this forgive me human.”**

"Alright, I will.” Chara said, though they could feel Asgore’s insecurity eating at them. He had nothing to be insecure about. Chara spoke into the phone, “And you’re doing just fine dad I’m safe and-”

“ **Did you just call me... ‘dad’?”**

Chara’s bright eyes grew wide and they covered their face. They had just called him dad didn’t they? There was no way they could unsay it either. Chara groaned embarrassedly into the phone. Their attempt to make Asgore feel better only made them feel worse.

**“Would that make you happy,”** Asgore could barely be heard through the static, **“to call me ‘father?’”**

Chara once again had no idea how to respond, “I don’t know.” They answered quietly and slowly.

**“Well then,”** here it comes, **“call me whatever you like!”** Chara could hear Asgore’s big smile and loving aura through the phone. 

They were shocked by the response and held the phone with two hands. Asgore hung up the phone and they felt as though the call was too short. Chara looked around calculating its every corner. There were piles of scarlet leaves scattered throughout the room. Chara walked up to the Froggit they had disturbed and bent down towards it. The Froggit adjusted its posture and looked up at Chara.

“Ribbit ribbit. (Greetings, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them they may not want to fight anymore.)" The Froggit croaked quietly and made eye contact with Chara, "Ribbit (If a monster doesn't want to fight you please use some MERCY, human.) ribbit." 

Chara thanked the Froggit for his bit of advice and continued to walk through the RUINS. Though they were originally driven by their DETERMINATION for all things adventurous they could not help but be caught in the beauty of the RUINS. Through the rest of the RUINS Chara met many strange monsters. Some would attempt to attack and others would only cry. However, all the monsters they encountered they were able to SPARE. There were also many puzzles just as Asgore had promised. One of the more memorable ones thus far had involved a surprisingly country boulder. After wandering for a while they could hear someone in the distance talking. No, no they weren’t talking. They were singing. Chara listened to the deep silky voice sing slowly. Following the sound, the saw another monster floating around the room. It was a pink translucent ghost. He was so cute! The ghost was blocking the way. The pink ghost swung to his own song.

_“This is who I am, and if you think you can stop me then you need to think again. Because I am a feeling and I will never end,”_ His voice was crystalline and clear. He sung the words out with such passion. “And pivot.”

He mumbled to himself and turned to see Chara standing there. There was a short piece of hanging ectoplasm that hung over one of his eyes. It functioned as hair. His smile that was a moment ago prideful now looked more surprised. His bright white and pink eyes brightened with rage and his pastel pink face turned magenta. The ghost flew backward and looked Chara up and down.

“What did you see? What did you hear?!” 

Before Chara could react the ghost charged them. Catching Chara off guard they almost stumbled to the floor. The familiar feeling of their soul leaving their body meant they were now engaged in a FIGHT. Based on this monster’s rage Chara knew they had to handle him differently from the other monsters. A friendly chat as Asgore had suggested clearly wouldn’t cut it with him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt... um...” Chara was at a loss for words they didn’t want to offend him anymore than they already did.

The monster flipped his hair pridefully, “My stage name is Mettaton darling, don’t forget it!” 

Chara blinked, just apologizing clearly would not cut it either.

“I really liked your song.” Chara praised.

Mettaton looked surprised by this praise, “Are you cheering for me?” Mettaton laughed, “Let me show you my real talent!”

Mettaton sang a short chord, though it sounded more hesitant than his first song. Mettaton threw glitter for ambiance at Chara. Chara smiled at the ghost’s antics. It looked as though cheering would do the trick. Chara began to clap for Mettaton, and cheered him on even more.

“You’re so cool Mettaton!”

The glitter that Mettaton had thrown shone in the air while Mettaton posed for them. Mettaton jolted, as though he was surprised to hear someone use his stage name. He smiled and hummed his song while he did a spin that doubled as an attack. Chara dodged the surprise attack as well as they could. Chara whistled and clapped for Mettaton.

Mettaton smiled at Chara and bowed, “I’d like to thank the academy.” 

Chara’s soul returned to their body both they and Mettaton exited the fight.

“Oh my,” Mettaton smiled at Chara with almost wet looking eyes, “I must admit I usually come to the RUINS to be alone, but instead I’ve earned my first fan.” Mettaton spun excitedly and giggled to himself, “Goodbye darling! I’ll never forget my first fan.”

He said and slowly began to disappear. Chara waved at Mettaton until he completely left. They were truly surprised at how kind all of the monsters were turning out to be. The humans on the surface always portrayed monsters as deadly killing machines. However, even when they attacked there was no malice and they tended to end a FIGHT rather quickly. Chara laughed and shook the glitter out of their hair. They continued on determined to see what was up ahead. There was a scent that wafted towards them and tickled their nose. The scent itself made their stomach growl. It smelled like... fast food? There was no way there could be a fast food restaurant down here. Chara went to check it out, wary to see what they would find. Chara felt an immediate rise in temperature as they entered the room. The room was tinted slightly orange and there was a tiny flame man leaning against the wall. He was leaving a black burn mark there. Chara cleared their throat so to gain his attention. He looked up at Chara and the flames on his head rose slightly.

He smiled, “Heya pal. Welcome to the Fire Diner! Where ya can buy food made by fire, for fire, of fire. What can I get ya today?” 

Behind the small flame man there was a shabbily hung sign that had prices burnt on, but no names of the food items. Chara stared at the sign behind the little flame man in confusion. They wiped the sweat off of their brow. Chara pulled the gold coins they had out of their pockets and counted it. They didn’t have much gold but they did have enough for the cheapest thing on the menu. They counted out seven pieces of gold and offered it to him. They were curious to see what they had actually bought. The man counted the gold and the room slowly shook. A small geyser burst through the floor of the RUINS. The little fire man rushed over to the food that rested on top of the geyser and gave it to Chara. They looked like normal french fries with red seasoning. Every few seconds the ends of the fries would glow.

“Here ya go kid. Fire fries!” He winked at Chara “and if you ever need it, the name’s Heats Flamesman.”

“Thank you.” Chara said still startled by the geyser and uncomfortable in the room’s heat. Chara took the fries with them deciding to eat them at a different time. Chara waved goodbye to Heats Flamesman, and left the diner. After a while longer roaming through the RUINS they began to feel endless. The purple rooms seemed to repeat themselves and Chara couldn’t help but feel that there might not be an end.

_20._

Chara turned around and armed themself with the stick. They blinked when they saw nobody around. Had it just been Chara’s imagination? Their own paranoia getting to them? Chara continued to walk through the RUINS. They definitely heard a voice just then.

_20._

Chara spun around and huffed out a heavy breath. The voice sounded different, but familiar. It wasn’t any monster, not Mettaton, not the mad dummy, and not Heats. This voice. Who was it?

_20._

Chara spun around again getting more agitated.

“Twenty? Twenty what?” 

Chara demanded scanning the area and continued walking. The voice sounded close. Something felt eerie and wrong when they heard this voice.

_20 in the RUINS. 20 in total. 20 in your way. 20._

Chara covered their ears as they made their way into a larger room where the voice sounded loudest. Chara closed their eyes, “Twenty what?”

_20 monsters. 20 left. 20 monsters._

Chara groaned and shook their head.

_20 monsters left. Then only one._

Chara opened their eyes as they heard heavy feet move quickly.

_The monarch remains._

Inside this larger room there was a big black tree sitting in the center. Something that looked like a house was at the other side. Chara heard the footsteps and saw Asgore rush past the tree.

_A S G O R E._

Asgore looked around, “Oh my, that did take a bit longer than expected.”

_DETERMINATION._

Asgore pulled out his phone and began to dial. He looked out and saw Chara standing only a few feet away with their hands on their ears. Asgore rushed over to Chara and bent down in front of them.

“My child are you hurt?”

Chara was speechless as Asgore checked them for injuries.

_Twenty left. Then just one. Chara they’re in our way._

**_END OF CHAPTER_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap was not created by me! The creators are the lovely popcornpr1nce and the radical coastrobbo. This is the pacifist route. It's really good garbage.


	4. Old Home, New Home, Orange Home, Blue Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore's home in the RUINS is very sweet and promises a new hope on Chara's adventure, but there is something else going on in the RUINS which had been long ago forgotten.

Chara looked up at the goat monster, he held a red cane in his hand in one hand as he checked them for injuries. Chara shook their head up at Asgore to tell him no. Asgore had a patient look on his face as he continued to check Chara. They had a few scratches here and there but nothing substantial. Asgore was unsure of whether to be proud of Chara or nervous that they made it through the RUINS without any injuries.

Asgore straightened his back, leaning on his cane as he gave Chara a stern look, “You have traveled disobediently.”

Chara looked slightly upset at Asgore’s disappointment and looked down at their small brown shoes. They didn’t regret exploring the RUINS on their own, but for some reason they couldn’t help but feel ashamed of ignoring Asgore’s request to stay and wait for him. Asgore took a knee in front of Chara and offered them a weak smile. He reached under his robe and pulled out a mostly clean rag. He gently applied it to one of the larger cuts on Chara’s arm, they hissed in pain as he did so.

“There, there,” Asgore shushed them as he tightened it around their arm, “I will heal you.” Asgore chuckled, “I do not blame you for your curiousity, I just wish you would be good.”

Asgore was never good with children, not the way she was. He could protect them and he could encourage but the fine line between curiosity and danger was a little smudged in his eyes. Maybe if it weren’t then he could have done more for them.

“I shouldn’t have left you so long. Especially for something as trivial as a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Chara asked, the seeds of a smile planting themselves on their face. Asgore processed his words and allowed his mouth to hang ajar, so much for a surprise. They tried to peer over Asgore’s shoulder as though they may be able to see the surprise behind him, “What is it?”

Asgore smiled, now slightly flustered, “Err...” He turned and gestured for Chara to follow him, “I suppose I cannot hide it any longer, come.” He walked past the tree, gently brushing the trunk with the tips of his fingers as he walked to the small house.

* * *

“Come my child,” Chara blinked their scarlet eyes at Asgore. He looked younger, beard blonder and short. His purple robe newer. The RUINS looked not ruined. In fact they looked fully inhabited.

“Good morning your highness,” Chara turned to see a very muscular monster resembling a naga. Despite his horse head. 

The RUINS buzzed with the lively noise of other monsters as well. That was not a monster they had seen in the RUINS. Chara turned back to Asgore in confusion and shook their head. They looked up and saw something they did not notice before. Asgore wore a small yellow crown on his head.

“Dad,” Chara began and Asgore hummed to show that he was listening. Chara got frustrated when he wouldn’t look at them, “Dad!”

Asgore turned around, his fingertips lying on the surface of the now brown and alive tree trunk, “My goodness what has gotten into you?” 

Chara’s hands tightened into fists, their stick was no longer behind them. This wasn’t where they were supposed to be, “Where are we?” Chara asked more timidly, looking down at the ground. Adrenaline pumped through their veins, something was wrong.

Asgore blinked down at them, worried for them, “I suppose you wouldn’t know this place. This is our old home, where your brother, mother and I lived before you came into our lives.” Chara blinked and looked up at the younger Asgore, his crown shimmering in the light, “What’s wrong, my fallen angel?” He asked, his voice and face overflowing with concern.

* * *

Asgore stood at the doorway of the crumbling old house. He was turned towards Chara, the age returning to his features, crown gone. Chara blinked their scarlet eyes once more. They jogged to catch up to Asgore and followed closely behind him. Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the unkempt RUINS was comforting and filled them with DETERMINATION. Chara entered the house, eager to see what awaited them inside. The beige wooden tiles matched the cute and tidy carpeted stairs within the walls of the home. He opened up his arms and smiled.

Asgore inhaled deeply and dramatically, “Do you smell that?” Chara smelled the spicy cinnamon and sweet something else as soon as they entered the house, the aroma almost knocking the breath out of them, “Surprise! It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival." Asgore smiled, "So, through a bit of trial and error I think I've perfected my recipe." Asgore glanced towards the kitchen and then returned his gaze back to Chara, "I want you to have a nice time living here." Chara’s smile slowly shifted into a frown, they couldn’t live here. Asgore cleared his throat, immediately noticing Chara’s change of face. He leaned his cane against the wall and began walking down the right hallway. "Come I have one more surprise for you." 

Chara was immediately skeptical. They had to tell Asgore that they weren’t going to live here. His hospitality was appreciated, greatly so, but living here was not in the cards. Chara may not have had a family on the outside of Mount. Ebott. Chara might not even have had any friends but that didn’t mean... Chara blinked, what was their reservations about living with Asgore? Chara's curiosity outweighed their uncertainty, and they followed Asgore to see what else he had prepared for them. Once Chara walked into the hall behind Asgore he grabbed their hand.

"This is it." He said enthusiastically. Asgore slowly walked them the few extra steps to the room door. Asgore was very careful and did not squeeze Chara's hand as he held it out of fear that it would break. "A room of your own! I hope you like it!" Asgore ruffled the human's hair with a big grin on his face. Asgore sniffed the air a moment, "Is something burning?" He gasped loudly remembering his pie was almost finished. "Oh dear! Make yourself at home!" He quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Left on their own, Chara slowly opened the door to find a fully furnished children's room. Toys, a bed, a wardrobe and a dresser all the perfect size for someone like Chara to use. Judging by the dust that covered most of it, it had been there a long time. Why did Asgore have all of this in his home? Were there kids that came here before them? And....... what happened to them? Chara was suddenly reminded of fairy tales where little kids like them were spirited away by seemingly friendly creatures like Asgore, only to be shown their true colors when they were deep in their clutches. Chara tried to swallow the lump forming in their throat as they continued to explore. They tried to convince themselves that they were just being paranoid. Asgore was not Temmie, in fact he had worked hard to keep them safe. Maybe Asgore had a child once. Chara glanced at the bed and realized how exhausted they were. Climbing in, Chara duly noted how soft and comfortable it was.

"A nap will make me feel better......" They convinced themself as they snuggled under the hefty comforter. Chara let out an exhausted groan, heavy eyelids quickly closing the gap between them and sleep. They left the light on though, just in case.

Asgore waved the pie as well as gently blew at it. To his surprise the crust wasn't burnt at the edges nor was it burnt at all. He smiled to himself thinking that this might the best pie he had made in a long time. He pulled out two big pink oven mitts. The left one had an A sewn into it and the right had a matching D. Asgore picked up the pie and put it on two tiny pot holders. He looked at the intimidating size of the pie and wondered if he should give a slice to his friend. Asgore smiled, he would have to do that. Asgore reached into the highest cabinet and pulled out a knife. He was quite proud of his clever planning to keep the knives so far away. In case tiny hands wandered somewhere they shouldn’t. Asgore quickly cut a generous slice of pie and put it on a clean white plate. Asgore slowly walked through the den into the hall, limping ever so slightly as he did so. He knocked on the human's room door. He listened for a moment and knocked again.

"Human?" Asgore waited a moment and opened the door. "My child? Are you-" Asgore saw the human napping under the large comforter and silenced himself.

Asgore smiled and held the plate with the pie on it. Asgore slowly walked into the room and stopped as a floorboard squeaked. Asgore looked at Chara and saw that they weren't stirring. Asgore hesitated before putting the pie on floor near them. Asgore quietly backed out of the room and flipped the light switch. Asgore looked back at Chara lying under the sheets and smiled. Asgore slowly closed their room door. Asgore blinked when he heard weak coughing, it sounded both far away and close. Asgore turned to the room door reached out to the door knob. Asgore frowned and pulled back his hand. It was only his imagination.

_**END OF CHAPTER** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap was not created by me! The creators are the lovely popcornpr1nce and the radical coastrobbo. This is the pacifist route. It's really good garbage.  
> Hoi all the people out there! I'm going to be adding some new fanfics to my account in the week progressing that I hope you will read and enjoy! Now that I'm in a stable place creatively and emotionally I'll be trying to update this fanfiction more frequently. No promises as of right now but I'm shooting for updating it on Tuesdays!


	5. FEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara thinks that they can warm up to Asgore but the RUINS seem a lot darker after finding something suspicious. The time to trust Asgore is not now. Now is time to leave the RUINS.

By the time Chara awoke they were unsure of how long they slept, but they felt a lot more calm than they did when they went to sleep. The room was dark, Chara supposed that Asgore may have turned off the light after they had fallen asleep. They noticed the slice of pie on the floor, picking it up they were surprised to find it was still warm. Chara allowed themself a private smile and decided to save it for later. Chara turned on the lights and looked around the room once more. They felt silly for thinking that Asgore was dangerous, after everything that had happened thus far, he had plenty of opportunities to attack them and nothing had happened. What once looked sinister now just seemed warm and inviting. Chara picked up a few of the toys that were carefully placed by the bed. While they seemed pretty cool, they didn't hold their interest for long. Chara noticed a small chest next to the wardrobe.

Assuming it was probably more toys they unlatched it. Chara's heart nearly stopped. Inside was a disparity of children's shoes, in all different sizes. Chara's fears about Asgore came rushing back, and felt suffocating as they tried to process what this could mean. Some of the shoes were sparkling clean, like they hadn’t even had a chance to walk in the RUINS. Chara's head was swarming, and could only think of one thing.

"I have to get out of here," Chara closed the chest, and walked out of the room to confront Asgore.

Asgore was sitting in a large brown chair. Despite its comfortable look it's actually very old and he had to use an extra pillow for back support. On the side of the couch there was his red cane next to him. He had no need for it when going short distances, but he felt more comfortable when it was close to him. Asgore looked at the dying fire and shot two small bursts of fire magic into it. He heard the closing of Chara's room door and smiled. They were finally awake. Poor exhausted child. Chara slowly walked down the hallway, and peeked into the living room. Asgore’s ears twitched as he hummed a familiar song. Chara’s heart was thundering in their small chest. Asgore appeared to be very contented and Chara took a deep breath.

They could hear the whisper in their ear, _the monarch remains._ Chara approached Asgore, their heart racing.

"Up already I see?" Asgore asked and then cleared his throat. Asgore sat up with a wide grin on his face. Chara flinched at his sudden movement. Asgore closed his eyes for a moment, "I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here." Asgore looked down at Chara. "There are so many old books I want to share. I'll show you how to make art out of bushes." Asgore chuckled. "This may come as surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a gardener." Asgore thought for a moment and let out a loud laugh, "Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL." Asgore glanced at the fire and then back at Chara. "I am glad to have you living here." Asgore blinked, "So sorry human, you did want something didn't you? What is it?"

Chara hesitated for a moment; unsure of how Asgore would react. Asgore seemed genuinely happy that they were here. Like he needed someone to be here with him. It wasn’t as though the RUINS were devoid of monsters. But when they saw the younger Asgore he seemed so much more happy. What they originally mistook for wrinkles now appeared as bags under his eyes. His smile and hearty laugh were all so genuine and yet, how could Chara blindly trust him?

Taking a breath, Chara spoke up, “Thank you for everything, but...... I need to head home now."

Asgore froze. Asgore slowly looked down, surprised by the question. His eyes faintly glowed orange for a moment.

"What?" Asgore cleared his throat but there was still audible sadness in his voice. "This... This IS your home now."

Chara held their stick close to their chest making Asgore blink in surprise with his sad eyes. They were _afraid_ of him, what had he done _wrong_? Chara looked Asgore straight in the eye. They gave him their best intimidating stare as they weakly swallowed a lump in their throat.

“Please tell me how to leave the RUINS,” Chara asked firmly, “I need to go now.” Asgore reached next to him and grabbed his walking stick as though it would support him.

"I-" Asgore was aware that he could very well negotiate. However, Chara did not appear as though they wanted to hear Asgore's words. He couldn't talk them into staying but if they left... "I have to do something. Stay here." Asgore held his walking stick.

He struggled to get out of his chair. As he stood he quickly made his way out of the room. Chara could not exit the RUINS. Asgore wouldn't let them. Chara quickly followed Asgore out of the room, and managed to see him disappear down the steps. Chara gripped the stick they had carried with them tighter. A feeling of dread hung over them as the slowly made their way down into the dark basement. It smelled musty, and Chara could hear a faint echo as they took each step. Now they were positive that Asgore was hiding something, but now they weren't completely sure what. Realizing that the basement was a lot bigger than they expected, Chara broke into a jog, and slowed to a halt as they finally saw Asgore up ahead. Asgore could hear Chara's quick footsteps and shivered. Six. He let six pass him before them. Asgore turned his head slightly, his eyes lowered and cold. His legs ached from struggling to keep ahead of Chara, old battle wounds limiting him.

"You wish to know how to return 'home,' do you not?" Asgore looked forward again, "Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground." Asgore took one step forward, "I am going to destroy it. _No one_ will _ever_ be able to leave again." Chara's eyes widened at Asgore's proclamation. They couldn't let Asgore trap them down here. Asgore closed his eyes tightly and bellowed loudly, "Now. Go upstairs."

They flinched at Asgore's order to go back upstairs, Chara was determined to ignore it and continue to follow them further down the dark hallway. No use being scared away now. Despite walking with his hefty walking cane he moved quickly out of the hall. Asgore could still hear Chara's feet following behind him. He heard Chara stop and Asgore slowly shook his head.

"They," Asgore coughed trying to free himself from the lump in his throat. "... Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I've seen it again," Asgore's voice shook slightly, "and again. They come. They leave." Asgore turned to Chara, like he'd turned to every child. "They die. I know you are a brave child but if you leave the RUINS.... I can't protect you." Asgore closed his eyes tightly, "They... **Toriel**... Will kill you. I want to protect you." Asgore yelled louder than before, "Go upstairs!"

Chara had to cover their ears at the sheer power of Asgore's voice, both strong and terrifying. But..... **Toriel**...... why did this name make them feel so uneasy? Besides Asgore telling them that this Toriel person would kill them, there was something else about it, some nagging feeling at the back of their head. Regardless, Chara _had_ to press forward. It was too late to turn back now. Asgore could hear their footsteps. He stopped abruptly making the human stumble.

Asgore spoke through his teeth, the force of his voice shaking the RUINS, “Do not try to stop me.” He tapped his cane against the ground and the RUINS stopped shaking, “This is your final warning.”

Chara didn't wait for Asgore to keep going this time, "Stop! I... I know that you want to protect me, but this is going too far! I can't stay down here forever, and whatever is out there, I can handle it! I can take care of myself!"

Chara seriously doubted that they could reason with Asgore at this point, but if they could just slow him down a bit.... maybe they had a chance to stop him from destroying the only exit in the RUINS. Asgore stopped only a few paces before the door to exit the RUINS.

Asgore touched the door and mumbled, "I'm sorry, please don’t listen." Asgore turned around to face Chara. Asgore stared at the ground, "You want to leave so badly?" He ground his teeth together and refused to look up. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself..." Asgore looked up, one of his eyes are glowing blue, the other orange. "Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

_**END OF CHAPTER** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap was not created by me! The creators are the lovely popcornpr1nce and the radical coastrobbo. This is the pacifist route. It's really good garbage.  
> Look at me keeping up with my own schedule!! Tuesdays! Nice! See you next week and keep an eye out for my new fics!


	6. Boss Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has entered a FIGHT with Asgore but will they be able to remain the peaceful opponent they are determined to be?

Chara's soul exposed itself as he began the FIGHT. Chara froze, they had known from the start that Asgore was not a monster they wanted to mess with. His mere presence was once fatherly and familiar was now overwhelming in power. Asgore didn't need to move a muscle for small embers of fire to attack Chara. He would protect them from the underground, one way or another. Chara narrowly dodged a few embers the heat making them sweat. They had luckily become better at dodging attacks during their time in the RUINS. They looked at Asgore’s bright, glowing eyes and shivered.

_Human, it was nice meeting you._

Chara shook their head as that phrase played in there head. It was Asgore. It wasn’t him all the times before but this voice was him. Chara dodged more sizable flames.

“Wait, I don’t want to fight you!” Chara called out to Asgore.

Asgore frowned sternly and tightened his grip on his red cane. He lifted it off of the ground, but stopped a few inches into the air. Chara blinked, what was he doing? He appeared to tap the cane against the purple floor. The room trembled with Asgore’s fearsome touch Chara did their best to keep their feet planted on the ground. They hadn’t expected the entire room to shake. Chara glared up at Asgore, scarlet eyes darkening with rage, just how strong was Asgore?

Asgore looked down at the ground pitifully, “It would be best to defend yourself, Chara.”

He lifted his cane to his body and it began to glow orange. Asgore swung his cane at Chara, the force making a swooshing sound through the air. Chara’s eyes widened, pupils becoming pencil dots as they dove out of the way. They slid against the hard and dirty surface of the ground and hissed as they scraped their arm against it. Chara looked up at where they were just standing, an orange glow still lingering in the air. Chara immediately considered themself lucky to have only scrapped their arm. Chara carefully stood up, audibly panting.

They shook their head and gave Asgore a firm stare, “No,” Asgore blinked as his staff returned to it’s red tone, “I’m not going to fight you.”

Asgore was acting aloof, “A mistake.” He mumbled his staff glowing a brighter, more blinding orange before.

He lifted it high above his head and swung it down at Chara. They only barely dodged his attack with a weak hop. As the cane it the floor it cracked the purple surface. Asgore’s face softened as he looked at how tired Chara already was. There battle had only just begun and yet...Chara was a child. Chara was not much older than the ones he lost, his son. His **Asriel.** Fire magic hesitantly flew on his command. If Asgore was capable of killing this child, scared and far from home, was he any different?

“What are you doing?” Asgore cried as Chara lazily dodged the flames raining down on them.

Chara said nothing but stared at him in defiance. Asgore was merely trying to scare Chara and make them flee. Asgore wouldn’t kill them, they needed to believe that. Asgore was a monster but he wasn’t a _monster._ Asgore looked at Chara’s soul, it quickly beat in exhaustion.

Asgore shook his head and bellowed, “Attack or run away!”

“No!” Chara yelled sharply.

Hot wall of thick fire rolled forward with an intimidating roar. Chara scowled at Asgore and the flames, they were determined to finish the fight peacefully. However, they were in a daze, barely able to stand on their own two feet. Chara held onto to their stick tightly as the wall of hot fire came quickly closer. Chara weakly lifted their arms and their stick up to shield their face. Asgore’s eyes both switched to glowing bright blue and he extended his arms out abruptly. When he did the the fire parted around Chara. Were Asgore's attacks.... avoiding them? Chara lowered their defenses and watched the flames part around them. Asgore didn't want to hurt them. Another voice called out to Chara. Another voice so familiar and yet unrecognizable. They began to feel sick like there were ghosts hanging over them.

_I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something._

Chara shook their head, they didn’t understand. Who was this. It wasn’t the voice from before. It wasn’t Asgore. This voice was different. This voice was...

“Fight me or leave!” Asgore roared and swung his now orange glowing cane again. Chara looked up at Asgore blankly, just as the cane was about to hit their soul head on he pulled it back. Chara thought, was that voice talking about them? Could Chara look at Asgore and feel nothing? Could Chara _kill_ Asgore and feel nothing at all? They were at a standstill now. Asgore wouldn’t hurt Chara and Chara refused to fight him. Asgore appeared conflicted, mad and confused Chara understood the feeling. Chara loosened their grip on the stick. They did feel something when they looked at the boss monster in front of them.

“I’m not going to fight you,” Chara said weakly doing their best to contain their sadness through stern eyes, “and I’m not running away, either. Please, just stop.”

Asgore huffed a moment and looked at Chara. Asgore's face softened, “I know you want to go home, but...” His heart ached deep within him. Asgore shook his head, this wouldn’t bring him back. Nothing would ever really bring him back. Chara could practically feel the sadness in Asgore’s voice. They wanted to ask Asgore to come with them, Asgore wouldn’t have to be alone here anymore, but somehow they knew he couldn’t do that.

"Please," Asgore looked at Chara, "go up stairs now." Asgore smiled pathetically, "I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much but..." Asgore shook his head, we can have a good life here."

Asgore knew his bargaining wasn't going to work, but if he let them go without a fight. Would they know how much he cared? Chara hesitated for a moment, then walked up to Asgore slowly. They took his soft hand in their own gently. Chara regretted thinking Asgore had any ill intentions towards them. Chara smiled up at Asgore so they didn’t leave him behind thinking that they didn’t appreciate their compassion. Asgore was surprised by the action. He chuckled weakly. Out of fear that he may hurt Chara he only used his thumb to squeeze Chara’s hands.

"Pathetic is it not? I cannot save a single child." He sighed and Chara looked up at him sadly, "No, no I do understand. You would only be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are quite small when you get used to them." Asgore grinned, "It would not be right for a child like you to grow up in a place like this. "It was my expectations, my loneliness... My fear... For you I will put them aside." Asgore turned and faced the door, "If you truly wish to leave the RUINS I will not stop you. However, when you leave..." Asgore faced Chara sadly. "Please do not come back." Asgore bent down and hugged Chara gently. Chara closed their eyes tightly and hugged Asgore as tightly as they could. Their arms could not fully wrap around his big figure but they did their best. "And please be good." Asgore whispered.

Chara nodded fiercely against his shoulder. Chara was a little shocked when Asgore asked them not to return, but... they understood.

“I'll be good. I promise.”

After another long moment they let go of Asgore and he used his cane to help him stand back up.

Asgore shook his head sadly and laughed at himself, “Good bye, my child.”

Asgore walked around them and began to exit the room. He looked back at Chara and knew that they would be good. Without another word he left Chara alone with the exit to the RUINS. Chara stood in silence, staring at the door with anticipation until they could no longer hear Asgore’s footsteps. Chara pushed the door to the RUINS open, and walked forward.

_**END OF CHAPTER** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap was not created by me! The creators are the lovely popcornpr1nce and the radical coastrobbo. This is the pacifist route. It's really good garbage.  
> I am still keeping up with my schedule!!! I'm like super proud of me! Thank you all for the kudos and kind feedback you're all so sweet to me!


	7. Let it SNOWDIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiting the RUINS

A long purple hallway extended out in front of them. There was a small gust of air pushing their hair back slightly. The hall was dark and a little intimidating at first glance. A big first step to the rest of their adventure. Cautiously, Chara continued to walk forward into the hall. The reason for all these long halls in the RUINS evaded them as they marched forward. Chara’s ears rang with the silence of the hall. Where once there was the hopping of Froggits and funny dance music of Migosps there wasn an eerie lack of anything. Regardless, they continued down, and slowed to a stop as the hall opened up to a bigger, dark room. Chara held their hand out in front of them. The inky blackness of the room making it hard to see even that. Chara squinted at a bright light shining down in the room’s center. There, in the light, sitting on a patch of grass scratching behind their tiny ear was Temmie. The mere sight of the monster making Chara want to run back to Asgore; however, Chara stayed determined in their strides towards Temmie.

Temmie perked up and gave Chara big baby doll eyes, “Hoi!” Temmie said before a dark smile stretched across their face, “I gotta admit, clever. Verrrryyy clever.” Chara wanted to feign ignorance but they were fully aware to what Temmie was referring to. Chara wouldn’t have believed anyone was able to SPARE a boss monster either. But they had, “You think you’re really smart, don’t you?” Temmie’s face was calm, and not distorted as it was before, “In this world it’s kill or be killed.”

Mustering up the courage Chara croaked, “But I didn’t.” Temmie eyed the human up and down. Chara could feel their insides twist in loathing for this tiny monster.

Temmie pointedly stuck their nose in the air and hummed, "So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee..." Temmie smiled at the look on Chara's face. Gotcha. Temmie gave Chara a pouty lip before continuing, "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do when you get scared. _Really_ scared. Your life is being threatened and you'll die and die. Until you get bored." The soft edges of Temmie’s mouth morphed into sharp teeth. Their eyes turned black with glowing white pupils. “We both know what happens then.” Temmie sing songed followed by a deep laugh.

Chara's face grew pale as Temmie predicted what would happen to Chara when they faced greater danger. "no.... no, you're wrong!"

Temmie laughed, "I really think blood lust is your color after all.” Chara shook their head, it wasn't true. It couldn't be. Chara never hurt anyone.. “I am the prince of this world's future!" Temmie lowered their eyes at Chara, "Don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. Our game is so much more interesting." Temmie's faced morphed into a terrifying, bloated sneer, and Chara shivered at the crazed laughter echoing off the walls. Temmie disappeared back into the pitch blackness of the room.

Chara closed their eyes and threw their stick at the now empty patch of grass, “Go away!”

Chara panted frustratedly and let out an angered scream. Grabbing onto their brown locks they tugged on them roughly. Chara attempted to calm themself down, what good did this rage do? Chara ground their teeth together and took a few deep breaths. They were fine. They were _fine._ Chara walked over to their wooden stick and picked it up silently. This weapon paled in comparison to Asgore’s walking cane.

They gripped their stick frustratedly and whispered, "I won't let you win." with that, Chara finally exited the RUINS.

* * *

_I'm sorry, please don’t listen._

Well he had. The roar of fire, his pleads. The monster in the orange hoodie was hiding behind the tall trees. He was perfectly concealed behind their dark shadows. How long was he supposed to wait? Another hour? Another day? _Old man._ Was he okay or even alive? He twisted his foot against a cigarette butt that had been out for a very long time now. Suddenly, he heard the large doors scrape against the fresh snow. The entrance to the RUINS was opening. He watched as a small child exited through the door. They didn't look back and just kept walking. Chara was surprised to see such tall trees grow underground, and was even more shocked at the bitter cold and snow that covered the ground beneath them. Rubbing their hands together, Chara continued walking forward.

It was eerily quiet, save for the soft sound of snow crunching underneath their feet. The monster noted that the child was holding a stick that was slightly charred. He followed silently behind them. Chara was grateful for the sweater they were wearing, but they knew that it wouldn't be wise to stay out in the cold for very long. Chara wondered if the rest of the underground was covered in snow. There was a large branch in the path in front of them, now that would make for a handsome weapon like Asgore’s. However, they just hopped over it absentmindedly, it didn't seem like there was very much to worry about out here. He kept following behind. Not terribly close, but close enough. From Chara’s perspective there wasn't anything nor anyone in sight. Not watching his feet he stepped on the sturdy branch. _Snap!_ He quickly grabbed the trunk of one trees and pulled himself into cover again. That was clumsy.

Chara froze in place. Red eyes shooting wide opened they tightened their grip on their stick. Chara took in a jagged breath, hot C02 curling in front of their lips. There was something behind them. Gathering the courage, Chara snapped their head back in the direction of the noise. Nothing was there, but the branch they had purposely avoided was now broken. Unnerved, Chara slowly turned back and kept walking, a little more quickly than before. _Is someone following me?_

He smirked at the child’s clear mistrust in the Underground. This was certainly something else. He moved out of cover and followed more closely behind the human. Chara felt a shiver run down their spine. Deciding it would be best not to turn to see if someone was following them, they broke into a sprint. They desperately hoped they wouldn’t slip in the snow, Chara continued running. He, however, was still not far behind. If nothing else, this was much more exciting than sentry duty. He quickly glided over the snowy ground as the human ran from them. If pie baking monsters had scared them this badly then maybe his adventure seeking brother could give them a run for their money. He watched as the human stopped at the bars his brother had made. Stopping to catch their breath he came as close as he could to the child without touching them.

**“H U M A N.”** Chara froze as they heard the voice right behind them. He smiled as they visibly tensed up, this was priceless. **“D o n ‘ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.”**

He extended out his long arm to the small human whom he towered over. Chara took in another jagged breath, shake their hand? Chara was sure that this was a trap, but they couldn’t bring themself to disobey. They squeezed their eyes tightly shut as they slowly turned around. Chara reached out and grabbed the hand in front of them. Their eyes shot opened when they felt cold bones in their hands. When they did so they were greeted by a slender, towering figure. The monster used the hand not holding Chara’s to push back their orange hood. Underneath the hood and shadows there was the long skull of a skeleton wearing a cheesy smile on his face. His big, pearly hand wrapped around Chara’s smaller one.

“You have to know how great the look on your face is right now baby bones.” He popped an unlit cigarette in between his teeth. The skeleton wore an orange hoodie, black sweat pants, and pink slippers. Inside of his dark eyes there were no pupils. “Anyway, you’re human right?” Chara blinked up at the skeleton, unsure of how to react, “That’s hilarious. I’m Papyrus, Papyrus the skeleton.”

Chara looked the skeleton up and down, unable to keep themself from pouting. After all they had gone through today they didn’t appreciate being tricked. Especially when it made them look like a scaredy-cat.

“Yeah... my name is Chara.” Papyrus smiled down at Chara and let go of their hand. He wasted no time in lighting his cigarette.

Chuckling to himself he slurred, “Nice to meetcha kid.”

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap was not created by me! The creators are the lovely popcornpr1nce and the radical coastrobbo. This is the pacifist route. It's really good garbage.   
> Okay like I'm really patting myself on the back for keeping up with my weekly schedule

**Author's Note:**

> UnderSwap was not created by me! The creators are the lovely popcornpr1nce and the radical coastrobbo. This is the pacifist route. It's really good garbage.


End file.
